1Invitation
by The Hachi-chan
Summary: HitsuxHina fanfic because, they completely fitt togheter and, because I'm just having to much spare time. Hitsugaya is suppost to be working on his paperwork but then a vistor comes by...


"I can't believe I'm doing all of this paperwork. Ágain." a white-haired, green-eyed, kinda little Captain called Hitsugaya Toushiro said. He was sitting at his desk, as busy as ever, doing his paperwork.  
"I mean, how do all the other Taichou's do this crap? They probably pay others to do it for them. Or they have Vice-Captains who aren't as lazy as mine. If only Matsumoto had done her work, then I would have had a little bit of spare time and -..."  
KNOCK.  
KNOCK.  
KNOCK.  
"Who's there?"  
The door opened a bit, and Hitsugaya-Taichou heard a pretty familiar voice entering the office of the 10 squad.  
"Anno... Shirou-chan?"  
It was Hinamori Momo. She had brown hair, a gentle smile and she was vice-captain of the 5 squad. Her head curiously popped up, and looked around in the room. Her body was still hiding behind the door. She knew that she actually was supposed to be doing her work but she hadn't seen her Childhood-Friend for about … 2 weeks now? And she really wanted to talk to him for a sec. _I mean, he's late. And he should have warned us that he wouldn't come. Oh but wait, he didn't warned us. That's why I came check on him. Aargh, focus Momo, focus! He might say something, and then you can't hear it!_

She felt her heart beating really loud, and she gott a bit scared that Shirou-chan might hear it. No that she was nervous or something like that. It was just...She always got that feeling when Shirou-chan was around.  
"Hmhm?"  
"Thank god. You're here." she said, her voice filled with relief.  
"Why are you here Hinamori?"  
" Hèèèèèèèèè?? Sinds when do you call me 'Hinamori'?"She opened the door completely and started making a big fuss.  
"That sounds so...so... polite! You've always called me 'Momo-chan' and you don't need to stop doing that because you're a Captain now."  
"Okay okay. Sjeesh, calm down a bit Hinamo-... I mean 'Momo-chan'. So tell me. "  
"Huh?"  
"Why are you here?" he said. He had a lot of work to do, and Momo-chan distracted him.  
Not much.  
Just a little bit.  
Okay, màybe a little bit more than just 'a bit'.  
Okay, she distracted him a lot.  
Okay, he couldn't even thínk about anything else then her, when she was in the same room as him.  
Not that he was going to show that to her. Hell no.  
" Well I came to ask if you are gonna come along with me." Momo-chan said with a nervous look on her face.  
"Huh?"  
"You know... the birthay party?"  
"Uhmm..."  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten about it?!"  
"Forgotten about whàt?" Hitsugaya said. He really had nó clue about what Momo-chan was talking.  
" Matsumoto-chan's birthay of course! Today she turns...anno...anno... ... anno..."  
It remained quiet for a sec. It was obviously that she didn't had a clue how old Matsumoto was getting.  
_She looks cute when she's thinking…_Hitsugaya thought.  
"I don't know hów old she's getting, but anyway it's her birthday today. And everyone is waiting for you, Shirou-chan." Momo-chan said with a sing-song tone.  
He sighted. He had a lot to do, and now he even needed to go to a birthday party?  
Just great.  
"Why are you looking like that, Shirou-chan? Com'n , change your clothes! We don't wanna be late." Momo grapped him by his arm, and dragged him off his seat. He tried to protest, but it didn't really worked.  
_Come to think of it, she's pretty strong… _he thought by himself.  
She had grapped his arm, and was now running true the hall.  
Her hand in his.  
And he didn't protested. He just allowed it.  
And he smiled.  
--xXx--  
She was running true the hallway, while she was still holding Shirou-chan's hand. It wasn't as if she had intended to grab it, but she just did. First she was a bit scared of how Shirou-chan would react, but after a couple of minutes, she had noticed that he wasn't pulling his hand back.  
And she was relieved about it.  
"Anno...Momo-chan?"  
"Hai Shirou?"  
She stopped running and aspected Shirou to let go of her hand, but he didn't.  
"We're already at my room you know." he said.  
" Oh, okay."  
She was kind of disappointed. She just couldn't help it.  
They entered Shirou's room, and Momo was kind of impressed. It was a réally large room, with a lot of windows, a large bed as the centre and some closet's to putt his clothes in. One of the windows was opened, and a gentle breeze entered the room. It felt nice here. It felt like... It even smélt like Shirou-chan.  
"You can sit on the bed if you want. I'll go and change my outfit." Shirou said.  
Momo sad down. She was still kind of impressed by the room and after a couple of minutes she really relaxed. She stood up and started walking around a bit. Suddenly she noticed a big "Japanense-Paper-for-clothes-to-change-and-stand-behind-thingi". And she saw the shadow of a guy. He was definitely muscled, was a little bit smaller than her, and had short-spiky hair.  
_Hey, he reminds me of-_

"It's Shirou-chan." she whispered.

--xXx--


End file.
